Bakura's Love Story
by lovenyami
Summary: Is Bakura falling in love with Yami and Yugi's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Ok here is my new story. YAY! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Bakura :(

* * *

Bakura was out on the town in Domino City. He was looking for Yami or Yugi to challenge them to a duel. After a while of looking around in the park, he saw someone that was about the same height as Yami and with the same hair as the both of them, but this person had a girly figure and girly clothes.

"Yami, I challenge you to a….." He stared to say to the person he guessed was Yami.

The person turned around to face Bakura. The person he thought was Yami was nether of the two brothers, but some girl who looks like both of them. "Do I look like a guy to you?" She asked clearly annoyed with Bakura.

"No not anymore, I don't." He said harshly. "Are you related to a Yami or Yugi Moto?" He asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact Bakura. I am their older sister, and my name is Yumi." She said not really wanting to answer Bakura.

"I can see you don't have the happy-go-lucky personality as Yugi." Bakura said in a harsh but teasing tone.

"You don't seem too happy ether buddy!" She snapped not amused by Bakura's teasing.

"The only time I will be happy is when I plunge the world into eternal darkness once and for all." Bakura said. "Or when I finally defeat Yami. Shouldn't you be more like Yami and Yugi? I mean besides looks." He asked.

"I usually am more like Yugi and I was fine till," She paused for a minuet. "Never mind." Bakura saw a sad look on Yumi's face but it was soon replaced with an annoyed and teasing expression. "Why do you care about how I act? You don't normally care about peoples' personalities. You didn't even notice that I know your name and you never told me what it was." She said teasing Bakura.

Bakura thought about what Yumi said. "How do you know my name!?" He demanded.

Yumi giggled slightly. "Let's just say I've known you longer then you've known me." She said confusing Bakura.

"What does that mean?!" He growled. "Why don't you tell me?!" He asked.

"Because I don't want to tell you. That's why." She said calmly.

"You better tell me or else!" He demanded

"Or else what?" Yumi said mockingly trying to hold back a laugh.

Bakura was ready to tear off Yumi's head by that comment. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because, you look so cute when you're mad." She giggled.

"Wait, what!?" He asked caught off guard by the comment. "You think I'm cute when I'm mad?" He asked. He didn't like being referred to as cute.

"Well I have to go Bakura." Yumi said. She left Bakura confused and unsure.

'What was was that about?' Bakura thought. 'First she was mad at me and then out of no where she called me cute.' He left the spot he was standing in and decided to end his search for Yami and Yugi. He just wanted to go home and clear his mind of what just happend.

* * *

So what did you think of the first chapter? Please review. ^_^ no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Here is chapter 2 for everyone that cares.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Bakura. _I still wish i did though._

* * *

Bakura was sleeping as the whole conversation with Yumi earlier that day played over and over again. He was trying to make sense out of the whole thing, but with no luck. All to soon though, Ryou came into his room to wake him up.

"Bakura!" He practically yelled in Bakura's ear making said person jump out of his and onto the floor.

"What do you want?" He growled as he got up off the floor.

"You have to get up or you breakfast will be cold, and I am leaving for school." Ryou said as he left the room so Bakura could get dressed.

Bakura walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. What he saw in the mirror made him flinch a little. He looked horrible. He had been up half the night thinking of Yumi. Why he was thinking of her, he did not know. He decided to take a quick shower to help wake him up. Ryou was just putting his plate in the sink when Bakura finally got down stairs. He sat at the table with a grunt.

"What's with you?" Ryou asked

"What do you mean what's with me? I'm fine!" Bakura snapped.

"Ok, ok. Sorry I asked." Said confused with the sudden snap from his older brother that is Bakura. "I heading out for school now. I'll see you later." He said as he grabbed his bag. "Please don't set anything on fire!" Ryou said before he walked out the door.

"Yeah, what ever." Bakura said. Ryou rolled his eyes and left. Bakura was left alone in the kitchen. He got up from the table and went to the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. as he sat down. He was flipping through the channels then decided that there was nothing good was on to watch. He turned it off and sat there in silence for a while. He decided to go to town and look for Yami or Yugi or even Marik and Malik.

He was walking towards the park. It was about 11am. He then remembered that almost everyone he knew was at school. '_Urg_! _How could I forget that everyone is at school_?!' He shouted at himself in his mind. He continued to walk to the park anyway. '_Well, I guess I might as well stay here_.' He thought as he sat down on a bench.

As people would walk by they would smile at him and he would glare back at them as they continued by. '_Why does everyone have to smile at me as they walk by?_' He asked himself disgusted by all the people. He had been sitting there for at lest 2 hours when he heard a familiar voice not to far away. He turned around to look behind him and sure enough he saw Yumi talking to some other girl. He was hoping that she wouldn't see him, but she did. Yumi looked over and saw him immediately. She waved to him then said something to her friend who just nodded as an answer.

She ran over to where he was sitting. '_Great._' Bakura thought sarcastically. He was not in the mood to be confused by this strange girl again today.

"Hey Bakura!" She called cheerfully to him.

'_Why can't I just turn invisible?'_Bakura thought. "Aren't you supposed to be in school like everyone else?" He asked Yumi unaware of her age.

"No. I graduated last year." She said as she sat down next ho him. "How's Ryou." She asked out of no where.

"Huh? Oh. He's fine, I guess." He muttered.

"You guess? How do you not know? He's your brother." She asked.

"Well I can't know everything about him." He growled.

"Ok then Mr. Sunshine. No need to bite my head off." She said teasing Bakura. "It's nice to see you're still in a _great_ mood."

"Are you making fun of me!?" He asked annoyed by the joke.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but there is no need to yell." She said. There was a sudden beep from Yumi's phone. She looked at it. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about my hair appointment today!" She said mostly to herself. "See you later Bakura" She called as she ran off.

'_She is almost as annoying as Ryou. Almost but not quit._' He thought. '_Wait! What am I saying. If she is related to anyone in the Moto family it makes her just as bad as them!_' He yelled at himself mentally. He got up and headed home to wait for Ryou to get home.

It was about 2:30 when Bakura finally got home. He sat on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

Bakura was still sleeping when Ryou got home. "Bakura, how was your day?" He asked as he woke Bakura up.

"Hmph." Was what Ryou got as an answer.

"Ok then." Ryou said as he thought of another question. "Did you see Yumi at all today?" He asked hoping to gat Bakura to answer him.

"What if I did? Why do you ask?" Bakura asked wondering why Ryou would want to know.

"Well I saw here on the way home. Or at lest I think it was her." Ryou said.

"What do you mean you think it was her?" Bakura asked.

"Well if it was her, then she has a different hairstyle now." Bakura stared at Ryou confused and totally forgetting what Yumi had said earlier.

"What do you mean different hairstyle?" He asked.

"Her hair is straight now and she has red streaks running through her hair. Her bangs outline her face now, but they are still yellow." Ryou answered with a lot of description.

"How did you know what she looked like before?" Bakura asked accusingly.

"I've seen and talked to her a few times at the Game Shop on some of my visits to see Yugi and his friends." Ryou giggled slightly. "You don't normally care so much about the things I tell you. Why are you all of a sudden caring about what I have to say?" Ryou asked teasingly.

Bakura, who was ticked off by the question, growled at Ryou before getting and walking into the kitchen. Ryou giggled at Bakura's annoyance with him after he was out of the room.

* * *

So what did you think everyone? was it good? was it bad? tell me what you think in. all you have to do is push the button thats says review. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring! Ring! _Ryou ran to answer the phone. "Hello?" He said._

'_Hey, Ryou. Is Bakura there?' Said the person on the other end._

"_Yeah. I'll get him for you." Ryou said then put his phone over the receiver and yelled for Bakura._

_Bakura came down in only a towel. He had been getting ready to shower when he had heard Ryou yell for him. "What is it?" He growled._

"_Um, there's someone on the phone for you." Ryou said trying not to laugh._

"_Ok. Tell them I will call them back." He said then went back upstairs._

_Ryou put the phone back to his ear and told them what Bakura had said. 'Ok' Was the answer he got before he hung up. Ryou wrote down the number that the person had called from, so Bakura could call back. Ryou went up to his room. Once he had made sure that his room was clean he went downstairs to do the same. Bakura was out of the shower, again only wearing a towel. He headed down stairs wearing everything but a shirt._

_There was 3 rings and then an answer. 'Hello?' Said a girls voice._

"_You called." Bakura stated more then asked._

'_Yes I did. You know how you are always challenging Yami and Yugi to a duel.' The girl said._

"_How do you know about that and who is this?!" Bakura demanded rather then asking._

'_If you don't know who this is then you will have to wait and see. Won't you?' The person said confusing Bakura. 'Who doesn't know about how you want to defeat them in a duel and Shadow Game?' She said._

_There was a short awkward silence. 'Look, do you want to duel them or not?!' The girl snapped._

"_Yes?" Bakura said it more like a question then an answer._

'_Ok. Then be outside and ready at 7. I will pick you up.' Before Bakura could ask any questions the other person hung up. Bakura put the phone back. He headed towards his room passing Ryou's room on the way. As Bakura passed Ryou's room Ryou popped out from his room and in front of Bakura. _

"_Whah!" Bakura yelped at the sudden appearance of Ryou, almost running into him._

"_So who was on the phone?" Ryou asked curios to know who it was. _

"_I don't know." He said trying to get around Ryou ._

"_You don't know?" He asked. "Well I sure didn't know who it was." Ryou stepped out of Bakura's way. Bakura continued to the end of the hallway and into his room. He put on his shirt and headed to the living room. It was 6 and he had an hour to think about what the girl had told him on the phone._

_At 6:52 he went outside to wait. He was having seconds thoughts on weather or not to do what the girl had said. 'What if it's a trap set by Yami and Yugi? What on earth am I scared of?! Am I saying I am scared of a guy who acts like he is the pharaoh or something and a shrimp?!?_' He questioned himself. Just then a car pulled up in front of the house. The passenger window opened a bit. "Get in Bakura." Said a very happy girl's voice. Bakura did as he was told and got in. When he got in he was surprised to see who was in the drivers seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This chapter is kind of short. Sorry. But enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own me mwahahahahahaha

* * *

"Well hello Mr. Shocked." A girl with long black hair with violet streaks and yellow bangs with amethyst eyes.

"Yumi?" He was barley able to say. "You were the one who called." He accused.

"Well duh." Yumi rolled her eyes. Then giggled at Bakura. "Who did you think it was?"

Annoyed, Bakura glared at her. "Let me out of this car now!" He demanded, not wanting to go where Yumi was taking him.

"No. I don't think I will." Yumi said stubbornly. "I already have Yami and Yugi waiting, and I plain on getting you there so you can win and get it over with." Bakura crossed his arms defeated. "You are going to win, right Bakura?" She asked.

He looked at her confused on why she would want him to win instead of her brothers. "You want me to win?" He asked.

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?" She looked at him as she stopped at a red light.

"No. Not at all. I just thought you would want you brothers to win." Bakura said.

"Well I would want that, but it has gotten to carried away. They need to lose once in a while and I can't be the only one to do it." She said as she parked the car. She go out and waited for Bakura to do the same. "You want to know another reason why I want you to win?" Yumi asked with shining eyes full of excitement.

"Sure." He mumbled just loud enough for Yumi to here. He was once again caught off guard by this strange girl..

"Well, I think you're cute and a way better duelist then my brothers. Did I mention that you are cute?" She said, clearly she was hyper.

"…" Bakura couldn't find anything to say to the hyper girl.

"Ok. So they are waiting over there behind those trees." She pointed out the direction. Seeing that Bakura was not going to move she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the trees.

'_What is with this girl?_' He asked himself. They entered the clearing where Yami and Yugi were waiting. Yugi spotted them first and waved. Yumi waved back. Bakura ripped his hand out of Yumi's grasp and grunted. '_This girl is more happy and hyper then Yugi and Ryou together._' He thought.

"Ok. So you are ready, right?" She asked Yami. He nodded. "Who is going first?" Yumi asked suddenly getting all serious and all trace the hyper girl from earlier gone. Again Bakura was caught off guard. "Yugi why don't you go first." She said more like a demand.

"Ok Yumi." He said looking a little fearful of his older sister.

"Yami you come with me." She said grabbing his wrist and dragging him off to the side so they would be out of the way. "Game Start!" She called out. They activated their duel disks and started the duel.

"why don't you go first, Bakura?" Yugi said to Bakura.

Bakura drew a card from his deck. He laid down a card signaling the beginning of the duel.

* * *

There you go. That was the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I finally got this chapter up! YAY! Thank you to the few the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Yugi fell to the ground in defeat. He was unable to process how he lost.

"Yami it's your turn!" Yumi called to Yami. She was by some flowers with a sketch book. She had gotten bored while watching the duel, seeing on how she did not like dueling that much and found it boring to watch.

Yugi got up after he pick up the cards he dropped. Yugi walked over to yumi. He saw a picture on her sketch book but it didn't look like flowers. He looked over to the side of her and saw a bouquet of flowers. "Who's that for?" He asked pointing to it.

"Hm? This? Oh no one really." She looked up at him from where she was sitting. Her amethyst eyes were shining and where much like his own. "I might give it to a friend of mine later today." She said. Yugi could tell that she was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She had been acting strange lately. Both Yami and Yugi had noticed. Even their grandpa noticed the difference.

"You two can start now. You didn't have to wait for my command you know!" She called to Yami and Bakura.

*******After Duel********

It was nine when everyone got into Yumi's car. "I'll drop you two off then take Bakura home." She said after she started the car.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier if you dropped him off first?" Yugi asked from the back seat.

"I have a few errands to do down in that direction." She said. Yugi looked over to Yami who was sitting next to him in the back seat. He gave Yami a concerned look. This was Yami's first loss in a long time and he wasn't taking it so well. Yami looked at Yugi then to Yumi.

When they got to the game shop Yami and Yugi got and Yumi drove off to Bakura's house. Bakura was happy and didn't mind going home last. The reason behind his happiness was the fact of beating both Yami and Yugi in a duel. When they got to his house, Yumi turned off the car and got out too.

"I thought you had other things to do." Bakura stated accusingly.

"I do, but they can wait a few more minuets." She said then let out a little girly giggle. "I just wanted to hang here for a bit. Is that a ok with you?" She said.

Bakura looked at her confused. '_Why would she want to hang out with me. The Moto family hates me, yet she can't stay away from me. What is with this girl._' He thought to himself.

"I just want to be friends with you. Is that ok?" She asked a little hurt. She could tell that he really didn't want her there.

"Really? Doesn't your family hate me?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Well everyone but me. I guess what I am trying to say is I like you, a lot, but I guess you feel differently then I do." Yumi said sadly and clearly hurt that Bakura was pushing her away.

It took a while for Bakura to taken in what she said. Yumi started to walk back to her car. "I guess I will see you around." She got into her car and drove back home.

"What just happened?" Bakura asked himself. He walked into the house. Ryou was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"Why didn't Yumi come in. I saw here out there." Ryou asked.

"I think I hurt her, Ryou. But I don't know how." Bakura said as he sat down at the table with Ryou.

"Bakura what did you do?! You got to apologize to her now or tomorrow morning." Ryou told Bakura. "What exactly did you say to her anyway?" He asked.

"I just asked her why she wanted to hang out with me since her fami;y hates me, and she got upset and left." Bakura explained to Ryou.

Ryou shook his head. "She's not like the rest of her family and is sensitive to that. I also think she got the impression that you didn't like her." Ryou explained to Bakura. "She likes you Bakura. You are going to have to call her now and fix this. You do not want to get on her bad side."

"What if I don't like her though? What if I just want her to leave me alone?" Bakura said getting all defensive.

"Bakura don't lie to yourself. I know you like her and you know you like her, so just call her already, and while you're at it you might want to set up a date with her or something." Ryou said handing Bakura the phone.

"Fine! I'll call her, but no dates! And I don't like her." He growled before dialing the number. It rang a few times then he got an answer.

'Hello?' It was Yami.

'_Oh great. He had to be the one to answer the phone.'_ He thought. "Is Yumi there?" Bakura asked nervously.

'Yeah. She came home and went strait to her room crying. What did you do to her Tomb Robber!?" Yami yelled in the phone.

"Nothing! I did nothing to her! Can I talk to her or not?" He asked.

'Only if she wants to talk to the likes of you. Which I doubt she does.' Yami said.

Bakura waited, then he barely heard Yami and Yumi talking. 'Are you sure you want to talk to the Tomb Robber?' 'His name is Bakura, Yami, and yes I am sure.' He heard Yumi answer Yami. 'Are you sure.' Yami was now trying to talk Yumi out of talking to Bakura. 'Yes Yami now give me the phone!' She yelled at him. Bakura could tell that Yumi was not anything like she was at the clearing. 'What do you want Bakura?!' She asked sharply when she finally got the phone.

"I just wanted to apologize. Look, I'm sorry about earlier." He said trying not to throw up from the words he said.

'Are you just saying that to stay out of trouble or do you mean it?' She asked.

"I mean it Yumi. I am really sorry." He said.

'Ok. I will beleave you on one condition. You have to go on a date with me.' She said perking up at the thought.

Bakura wanted to say no, but thought better of it. "Ok. When do you want to go?" He asked defeated.

"Yay! Um…. Tomorrow at twelve. But you have to pick what we do. And I don't want to know till we get there. Ok well I have to go Bakura. Bye." She hung up not letting Bakura even answer her.

Bakura just stood there speechless. He gave the phone back to Ryou. "I guess I have planes tomorrow." He told Ryou.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. She told me to pick the place and not to tell her." Bakura said. "Do you have any ideas, Ryou?"

"I don' think I should help you at this point. Why don't you tell me your ideas?" Ryou said.

"I would tell you but the problem is. I DON"T HAVE ANY!" He yelled.

"Ok. I'll help, but only this one time." Ryou said calming Bakura down.

"There is only going to be this one time, Ryou! You got that!" Bakura snapped.

"Ok Bakura. What ever you say." Ryou gigged.

"I am going to send you to the Shadow Realm if you keepp that up." Bakura threatened. Ryou cringed at the thought. "That's what I thought. Now let's get this over with."

* * *

Review please and i will continue to update this story, but without reviews i will not update!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay! Here is the sixth chapter of this story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Bakura was waiting for Yumi to get to the house. It was 25 minuets till 12. He had decided on what to do for the date with Ryou's help. Yumi pulled up to the driveway. Bakura made sure he had his wallet and walked to the car.

"Hey Bakura?" Yumi said, her amethyst eyes shining brightly.

"Hey, Yumi. I am going to need to drive us there." Bakura said.

Yumi looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Because where we are going is a surprise." He told her.

"Oh ok." She got out of the drivers seat. Bakura sat in the drivers seat and started the car. Yumi had a huge smile on her face and was beaming with happiness.

"I tell that you are excited for today." Bakura said.

"Well to tell you the truth, I have been waiting for this day for quit some time now." She said shyly.

"I see." Bakura said. "So why do you like me?" He asked curiously.

"I love forbidding things, and you are on of the most forbidden thing my family can come up with. I also am a magnet for danger and evil. Mainly I love everything about you there is to love. There is no reason." She explained.

"So me being evil is something that makes you love me?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. So where are we going?" Yumi asked again.

"I told you it is a surprise." He said thinking about what Yumi had told him.

"Ah man. I really want to know." She giggled

--------------Time skip-------------

They pulled up into a parking lot. Yumi read a sign. 'Domino Amusement park' Is what the sign said. "I love amusement parks!" She squealed happily. She grabbed Bakura's hand dragging him to the front gate.

'_Wow. Ryou was right. She does like amusement parks.'_ Bakura thought. "I see you like amusement parks." He said after he paid for the two of them to get in.

"Yes, I do. Now where do we start?" She grabbed Bakura's hand yet again and dragged him to the first rollercoaster she saw.

-------------Time skip------------

After about 12 roller coasters later, Bakura had asked to stop before he got sick. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bakura said.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little paler then usual." She said forcing Bakura to sit on a bench. She eyed him with concern and scooted closer to him. "We can go back to your place." Yumi suggested.

"Ok, but you are driving." He said, liking the idea of going home.

"Yes. I'll drive. Let's go." She helped him up and they walked back to her car.

-----------Time skip--------

"Do you want me to help you out?" Yumi asked Bakura.

"No." Bakura said trying not to yell at.

"Ok." She skipped over to the front door and waited for him to unlock. Bakura rolled his eyes. He slid out of the car and got out his house keys. Yumi walked in and looked around at the big room. "So where is Ryou?" She asked.

* * *

So what do you think of the chapter? Please review. Reviews make the updates come faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay! That is all i have to say**

**Diclaimer: Why do i have to keep saying this? You all know by now that i do not own anything.**

* * *

"He went to study with friends, or something like that." Bakura answered while sitting on the couch.

"Oh." Yumi said as she sat next to Bakura.

"So what do you do all day at the game shop?" Bakura asked.

"I don't live there since I moved out, but I don't live too far away from them. Grandpa needs my help sometimes." She explained. "But I am usually with my friends. I also am a writer and an artist, so when I have nothing to do I work on my projects."

"How do you get all this free time?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." She laughed.

"Ok." Bakura said. "What do you want to do know that we are at my house?" He asked.

Yumi turned to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked uncomfortable with the look she was giving him.

"No reason." She said scooting closer to him.

"Do you need to sit so close to me?" Bakuras asked.

"Well, you have gorgeous eyes. I just wanted to get a closer look." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok, thanks." Bakura said scooting away from Yumi. Yumi giggled.

It was 2p.m. when they heard the door open.

"Hey you two." Ryou said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Ryou." Yumi said. "I better get going, Bakura." She said as she stood up. "I have to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow, I think." She was about to walk out the door, but turned around to blow Bakura a kiss.

Bakura just looked at her. "Bye Yumi." He said.

Yumi winked at him and said bye to Ryou.

Bakura watched her car drive away. "She really does like me." He said.

"Yeah, but I already knew she liked you from the first time I met her." Ryou said slyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura asked.

"Well, you never asked." Ryou said.

Bakura jumped from the couch. "Why you little brat!" He chased Ryou around the house for a strait 5 minuets then gave up.

"I thought you were the Thief King, Bakura. Shouldn't you be able to catch me?" Ryou taunted Bakura.

"I was and still am the Thief King!" Bakura yelled, chasing after Ryou once again.

Bakura finally caught Ryou and tackled him to the ground. Ryou struggled to get out of Bakura's grip. Bakura let go of Ryou and got off the ground. "I'm going to go shower. Don't you have homework or something to do?" Bakura asked.

"Nope." Ryou said happily, Plopping on the couch.

* * *

So yeah telll me what you think please.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yet another chapter for this story. Does anyone even read it?**

**Disclaimer: Grrr. I am tired of saying i own nothing. even though its true.**

* * *

Ryou turned on the T.V. then heard the phone ring. He go up and answered it.

'Hey Ryou.' It was Marik.

"Hey Marik!" Ryou answered.

'Could you put Bakura on the phone?' Marik asked.

"Sorry. He's in the shower for the second time today." Ryou giggled at the last part.

'Of course he is. Ok, well tell him I called.' He said.

"Ok, I will." Ryou said then hung up the phone. He walked back to the couch, grabbed the remote, and changed the channle.

Bakura came back down 20 minuets later. It was 4 by then.

"Marik called. He wants you to call him back." Ryou said from the couch.

"Did he tell you why?" Bakura asked.

"No."

Bakura picked up the phone and dialed Marik's number.

'Hey Bakura.' Marik said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Hey Marik. You called?" Bakura asked.

'Yeah. I heard you defeated both Yami and Yugi. Is that true?' Marik asked.

"Yeah, but who told you?" Bakura asked. Yami and Yugi wouldn't tell anyone.

'Yumi told me.' Marik said. 'Oh and did you have fun on your date?' Marik said laughing.

"How'd you know about that?!" Bakura asked embarrassed and annoyed that anyone else knew about that besides Ryou.

'Again Yumi told me.' Marik said simply.

"Oh course she did." Bakura said. "How exactly do you know Yumi anyway?" He asked

'I've known her for quit a while. What's with all the questions?' Marik asked.

"Nothing. I've got to go, Marik." Bakura said.

'Yeah. I bet you do.' Marik said.

Bakura hung up the phone. He walked over to the a chair in the living room.

"So what did Marik want?" Ryou asked.

"He wanted to know if I really defeated Yami and Yugi." He said.

"Oh." Ryou threw the remote to Bakura. "I'm going to go to my room."

Bakura caught the remote. "Ok." He changed the channel and took out his cell phone. He had two missed text messages. One was from Yumi. It said, **Hey Bakura! I had fun on our date today. Hope you did to.** The other was some stupid forward that Bakura just deleted.

Bakura wrote back to Yumi. **Hey. Sure, I had fun.** As soon as a few seconds passed Yumi had answered.

* * *

hehe please review and sorry if this chapter sucked


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yeah, it's an update! But i do have a few things to say about this fic... I'm not sure if i am going to continue it. I really don't like it that much any more, and don't want to continue writing it. So this could be the last chapter for this fic. Sorry peoples. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Why don't we get together again sometime**? Is what she had asked.

Bakura had wanted to say no, but there was another part of him that wanted to say yes. **Sure. When do you want to get together again? **

The response he got was, **Yay! Um, I don't know. When ever. **He could tell that he had made her happy, and for some reason, that also made him happy.

**How 'bout Friday? **He asked.

**Mkay! What time? **

Bakura thought for a moment. **How's 3 o'clock?**

**Sounds good. See ya then! **Just as he had received Yumi's last text Ryou had called to him to supper. He could tell by the smell that wafted from the kitchen that Ryou had cooked steak tonight.

Bakura found himself in his room after he had finished supper. He had been thinking about Yumi the whole time. He had begun to experience feelings he never thought he could. He couldn't actually be falling for her, could he?

Bakura made a noise of frustration, and fell back onto his bed. This was all wrong! This shouldn't have been happening! She was Yami and Yugi's sister, for Ra's sake! The two people he hated most, and here he was going out with their older sister.

But Yumi's happiness made him happy. Something he hasn't truly felt for years. It wasn't anything like that feeling he got after successfully stealing something, but something a lot more warmer and pleasant. Something that brought a smile to his just thinking about it. Maybe dating Yumi wouldn't be so bad. Bakura smacked himself in the face. Of course it would be that bad! This was Yami and Yugi's sister! All of this had to be a plan. A trap to get Bakura to lower his guard just long enough for the two to take over and be rid of him. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time, not ever.

The days passed by quickly, and it was soon Friday. Yumi glanced at the clock on the table by her bed. It read 7 A.M. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep, but just as she started to, she remembered that she had plans for today. To be more specific, she had plans with Bakura today. She jumped out of her bed frantically and ran about her room. She had to lots to do before she met up with Bakura today.

She threw open her closet door. She pulled out a white button up shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, and a yellow sweater that stopped a bit before the elbows. Going to her dresser, she pulled out a navy blue mini skirt. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she grabbed her purse and ran out the front door.


End file.
